


hey pretty stranger (i think you look cute)

by ryneisaterriblefan



Series: Your Text [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Rated teen for language, Teasing, isnt very much tho just knema calling kuroo a bastard, kenma fanboying about akaashi being pretty, uhh the term friendship isn't really defined lol, vv light and cute tho, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: For the first time, Kenma wants to damn his best friend with his hyena laughter to hell.





	hey pretty stranger (i think you look cute)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).



> Hello.  
> It's me.  
> IM SORRY I HAVENT SHOWN UP IN LIKE FOREVER BUT STILL HAHA HERE HAVE THIS 
> 
> also this is for the haikyuu secret santa. hi haz if you're reading this i'm sorry it's so frickin shitty like oops also this isn't the actual gift? i just thought of a cute idea and you mentioned liking bokuakakuroken so i think i'm gonna make this into a small series so uh yeah heres the first part haha
> 
> and the actual gift will be coming soon tho don't worry  
> pls enjoy this terrible piece in the meantime XD

  _The first time Kenma sees Akaashi, it’s after his shitty asshole of a best friend “accidentally” pushed him halfway across the room and made him land directly into Akaashi’s arms. With a puddle of coffee at his feet, because Akaashi, the angel that he is, had dropped his coffee to catch a complete stranger he had never talked to._

_The world doesn’t deserve Akaashi, Kenma thinks. No, not thinks, he’s sure._

 ‘Remember you blushed and it was so cute?’ Akaashi says, tone teasing, and even then Kenma buries his head into the pillow and hits him with another.

 ‘Shut up,’ he grumbles.

 

  _The pretty, dark-haired boy stares at him for a second, then steps away. Kenma could be hallucinating, but his touch seems to linger for a moment before it disappears._

_‘Oh—sorry,’ Kenma stutters out, probably a few seconds late._

_‘Don’t worry,’ the stranger smiles—he is so pretty how—and then reaches down to pick up the cup, ‘I’ve lost and I’ve gained.’_

_‘What?’ Kenma asks, though he doesn’t keep his eyes on the stranger for fear of spontaneous combustion, and the fact that his whole face is probably beet-red by now._

_‘Well,’ the guy starts, ‘I’ve lost my coffee but I’ve gained the pleasure of meeting you.’_

_And that is the day Kenma damns Kuroo and his hyena laughter to hell. The bastard’s probably going to enjoy it there anyways._

 

 ‘Aww,’ Akaashi says, poking his cheek, ‘You’re like a cat. A cute, grumpy cat. Who wants to cuddle but is too proud to ask.’

 

  _Kenma’s head snaps up to look at him, and the guy has a slight smile on his face, looking at him as if patienty waiting for an answer._

_‘Oh, um—‘ Kenma blanks, ‘I’m sorry.’ And then he turns away, rushing past Kuroo and hoping a very tiny bit that Kuroo will follow._

_‘Shut up,’ Kenma hisses, turning to whack Kuroo upside the head as the hears the bastard behind him._

_‘Ow,’ Kuroo says, rubbing his head, ‘Such brutality, Kenma. Why are you so mean to me?’_

_‘Because_ you’re _mean to_ me _,’ Kenma hisses. ‘There was no reason to push me like that!’_

_‘You wanted it,’ Kuroo shrugs, leaning against the wall. Kenma wishes the wall would be a tad further away so that Kuroo would fall over and possibly have a coma-inducing incident that will hopefully stop him from bothering Kenma ever again._

_Kenma crosses his arms._

_Kuroo relents and moves forward, gently hugging Kenma and letting him hide his face in his chest. ‘I’m sorry, kitten,’ Kuroo apologizes, and Kenma pouts and wraps his own arms around Kuroo’s waist._

_‘Fine,’ he mumbles. ‘I still hate you.’_

 

 Kenma looks up just in time to see Akaashi giggle, hand coming out to cover his mouth in a half-hearted attempt to hide it, and then the morning light just catches Akaashi’s long eyelashes, highlighting the sharp features of Akaashi’s face and yet making him look impossibly soft.

 

  _‘Hi,’ a soft voice says, and Kenma looks up from his laptop to see the pretty stranger from the day before. ‘Can I sit for a moment? It won’t take long, I promise.’_

_Kenma nods, and watches as he sits down, placing his tray on the table. A McDonalds isn’t really the best place to talk, but they can make do. Besides, Kenma’s too lazy to move._

_‘So,’ the guy starts, ‘I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday.’_

_Kenma raises an eyebrow._

_‘You seemed a bit panicked, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or pressured into anything. It truly wasn’t my intention.’_

_He waits a few seconds for Kenma to reply, but when he doesn’t, he starts to stand up and presumably leave Kenma alone._

_‘Wait.’_

_Raising an eyebrow, the guy sits down, and waits for Kenma to speak._

_‘It’s-it’s fine,’ Kenma says, stuttering a bit, ‘I was just a bit surprised. And I’m sorry I ran out. And made you spill your coffee.’_

_Chuckling, he says, ‘It’s fine. There wasn’t much left anyways.’_

_‘Still.’_

_The conversation drops for a few seconds, and he makes to get up again. ‘Well, I’ll be going, then.’_

_‘Wait,’ Kenma says, then immediately curses himself for that. Why—with him of all people—was he being so inviting?_

_‘Yes?’_

_‘If,’ Kenma gulps and looks away, ‘If there’s no one you’re meeting, and if you wanna, do you—do you wanna just sit with me?’_

 

 ‘Like what you see?’ Akaashi teases, and Kenma’s cheeks burn as he turns to smush his face into the pillow again.

 ‘Aw, come on,’ Akaashi says, tone petulant, ‘Look at me, love.’

 

_He looks surprised, but he doesn’t deny, sitting back down and nodding, ‘Thank you.’_

_Kenma merely nods as the guy take out his phone and start looking through it, going back to his computer. Surprisingly, the silence isn’t awkward, and it’s almost like they’ve known each other for longer._

_A few minutes into their companionable silence, Kenma hears, ‘Oh, by the way, what’s your name?’_

_‘Kozume Kenma,’ he says quietly, not looking up from his laptop screen, ‘You?’_

_‘Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you.’_

_‘I think it’s long past the point of meeting, Akaashi-kun.’_

 

 Kenma feels his cheeks heat up even more and he turns his back on Akaashi and moves back so he can at least be hugging Akaashi, who’s surprisingly always warm, for some reason or other. By contrast, Kenma’s skin is usually cooler, and he uses that excuse to always find a way to cuddle up to his boyfriend.

 

  _Akaashi lets out a small laugh, and Kenma smiles a tiny bit._

_The conversation ends again, and Kenma finds himself relaxing, even though he met Akaashi a day ago. He thinks it’s how Akaashi seems so calm and collected, like he wouldn’t mind if Kenma fucked up even the tiniest of things—and, he doesn’t seem to want to pursue conversation a whole lot._

_‘Ah,’ Akaashi says, seeming to realize something, ‘I have to go, my next lecture starts in twenty minutes.’_

_‘Oh, okay,’ Kenma says, looking up, and adds a bit hesitantly, ‘I hope I see you around?’_

_Akaashi pauses, as if thinking about something, and then says, ‘I hope I’m not coming off too strong here, and you can refuse if you want to, but—do you wanna exchange numbers?’_

_‘Oh,’ Kenma blinks, and then shrugs. ‘I wouldn’t mind.’_

_With that, Akaashi hands Kenma his phone and Kenma quickly adds himself to his contacts._

_‘I’ll text later, then,’ Akaashi says, and with that, he’s gone, leaving behind Kenma with a (very softly) fluttering heart and his laptop._

 

 ‘Are you going to fall asleep again?’ Akaashi asks, fingers slowly sifting through Kenma’s hair.

 ‘No. Yes. Don’t ask.’

 Kenma can almost hear the smile in Akaashi’s voice as he says, ‘Love, I need to know so that I can prepare for either sleeping or waking up.’

 Kenma grumbles.

 ‘Love. Please?’

 ‘Fine,’ Kenma huffs good-naturedly, ‘I wanna sleep.’

 ‘Okay,’ Akaashi says, arms tightening around Kenma’s waist, ‘Sweet dreams, love.’

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah if yall see any mistakes point them out lol i was lazy to check haha
> 
> visit me at ryneisaterriblefan on tunblr if you wanna!!


End file.
